bajo el mismo cielo
by annitha mz
Summary: pase lo que pase siempre estaremos bajo el mismo cielo annaxren, una historia triste en dedicacion a mi toncha


_**Bajo el mismo cielo**_

Por: annitha mz

Shaman King no me pertenece

En dedicación a _toncha mz_

….

_**¿Por qué me tienen que pasar estas cosas**_? - con falsa molestia hablaba el chico de cabellos purpura

Frente a el había una gran mochila café, nuevamente suspiro

Flash back

_Por favor podrías llevar esto a la casa de los asakura, como son cosas deshidratadas no se echaran a perder_ - y con una simple suplica y una sonrisa inocente la chica tao convenció su hermano - _te lo encargo mucho ren_

Fin flash back

_**Porque siempre que mi hermana me pide favores los hago sin chistar**_ - ese uno de sus más grandes enigmas _**- ahora que lo pienso hubiera sido mejor enviarlos, así me evitaría problemas**_

_**Aun así usted se molesto en venir señorito**_ - su espíritu apareció tras él con emoción marcada en el rostro - _**apuesto que está muy emocionado por ver de nuevo a sus amigos señorito**_ - con esto tomo de los hombros al serio chico - _**entremos ya**_

Era claro que bason estaba emocionado y creí que los nervios de ren solo hacían alusión a que volvería a ver a yoh y los demás pues ya había pasado un año que no los veía, pero esa no era la verdadera razón de todos los nervios - _**será mejor que midas tu distancia grandulón - **_

_**Oye, porque armas tanto escándalo afuera de mi casa **_- y ahí estaba, la verdadera razón de sus nervios ahora estaba frente a él, siempre tan cordial, claro era anna _**- eres una molestia**_

Se quedaron serios por unos segundos que parecieron eternidad para ren - _**pasa**_

Con esas palabras anna camino junto a ren

_**Vas llegando de la escuela**_ - sin saber que decir hablo

_**Me lo supongo**_ - respondió con indiferencia pues tenía puesto el uniforme escolar y traía la mochila

_**Donde esta yoh**_ - nuevamente hablo entrando ahora en la pensión

_**Debe estar con manta en el cementerio - **_

_**Mi hermana les envía cosas, no sé que, me supongo comida**_ - y ahí de nuevo estaba su voz dudando

Con la mirada señalo la mochila

_**Bien, preparare la cena**_ - sin decir más se dirigió a la cocina seguida de ren

La siguió más que extrañado, desde cuando anna cocina, tal vez ya se había hartado de las malas comidas de yoh - _**estas extraño**_

Ahora hablo anna rompiendo el silencio entre ambos

_**Señorito puedo ir con amida**_ - su espíritu apareció

Con una señal le dio permiso para irse - ¿_**cómo extraño?**_

Dudo en contestar, acomodaba las cosas en el estante y preparaba las cosas que necesitaría para la cena - _**no se ren, algo… ¿quieres decir algo?**_

_**Cuando el torneo termino me dejaste claro que no querías escuchar lo que yo dij**_era -

Cerró los ojos aun dándole la espalda al chico que estaba sentado - _**bien **_- sin decir más comenzó a cocinar, era verdad esas fueron sus palabras exactas

_**Bien **_- ahora ren hablo

_**Que haces**_ - se volteo hablando completamente en confusión, respiro profundamente mirando a chico - _**es que no lo comprendes, soy…soy la prometida de yoh, tu amigo**_

_**Es que si lo comprendo, ese es el problema, si comprendo que eres la prometida de yoh, mi amigo, pero que aun así tú y yo… - **_

_**Basta, deja de repetirlo**_ - con rapidez lo detuvo - _**le debo demasiado a esta familia, los asakura me recibieron en su casa, yoh me ayudo cuando era niña, estoy viva gracias a él, que crees que pensaran cuando sepan que yo me…que lo traicione, contigo**_

Sin quererlo por sus mejillas rodaron lágrimas, de dolor, desesperación y claro impotencia, la misma de ren.

_**Lo sé**_ - ahora hablo con más calma, tratando de que anna no llorara mas - _**se que estas viva gracias a yoh, esa siempre será la razón**_

_**Te recuerdo que te lo pedí, en la aldea, te pedí que me dieras un motivo para no volver con yoh y me dijiste que me quedara con el - **_

_**Estamos así porque tú lo quisiste -**_ el chino solo bajo la mirada, pues anna tenía razón - _**no sé si yoh me ama, se que su familia me utiliza para darles descendencia, me hubiera quedado contigo, si me lo hubieras pedido yo…yo me hubiera quedado contigo**_

_**Pero no te lo pedí, y no sabes cuánto me arrepiento -**_

_**Me caso al finalizar el mes**_ - tontamente le dio otra oportunidad, pues aun que le debía todo a yoh a ren lo amaba, era verdad el amor cegaba

_**Si me pides un motivo para que no te cases**_ - guardo silencio ante la dolida mirada de la rubia

_**No me lo darás**_ - afirmo con la cabeza mientras observaba la triste mirada de ren, pero bien lo sabía, ren no la amaba, tal vez era cariño o simple atracción

_**Te diría que te amo, que eres lo mejor que me ah sucedido en la vida, todo lo que soy, todo lo que siempre fui, está aquí, en tus perfectos ojos, son todo lo que quiero ver -**_ se levanto acercándose a la sorprendida itako, finalmente sintió sus brazos rodeando su cintura, formando un abrazo, lleno de incertidumbre por lo que vendría - _**pero aun así te diría que te quedaras con yoh**_

En cuestión de segundos ren estaba lejos de ella y yoh estaba entrando por la puerta de la cocina

Terminaron la cena en completo silencio de parte de anna, ren de vez en cuando hacia alguna mueca o respondía a las cosas que yoh decía

_**Te quedaras a dormir verdad**_ - pregunto yoh sacando a ren y anna de su trance

_**No, me iré al hotel, tengo que hacer algunas cosas que me encargaron - **_

Se despidieron como siempre, anna desde el marco de la puerta mientras ren y yoh hablaban en el portal de la pensión

Miro el cielo desde la ventana del auto, yoh lo despidió moviendo sus manos, por un segundo volteo a ver a anna que atenta miraba el cielo

Lo sabía, esto la lastimaba, pero era lo mejor, prefería decirle que la amaba a que pensara que solo la había utilizado, pero aun con esa declaración debían estar lejos

Finalmente el día llego, estaba vestida de blanco, a punto de casarse con yoh

Desde la ventana de su habitación Dio un leve vistazo a los invitados que se reunían en el jardín, todos los amigos de yoh habían llegado desde días antes, todos menos ren, ella sabia el verdadero motivo de su inasistencia, aun que la razón que a todos les dio fue: negocios

_**Anna, te llaman**_ - manta toco la puerta teniendo su celular en la mano

Tomo el celular sin mirar al pequeño rubio que la miraba sorprendido por la belleza que irradiaba en el vestido de novia - **bueno…**

**Soy jun - **

**Hola jun, creí que vendrías a la boda - **

**Es que…ya sabes con lo de ren, pues no pude, pero te envié el regalo, tal vez en unos minutos llegue pues estamos en Japón, seguro te vez hermosa - **

**Están en Japón, ren, de verdad no vendrá… - **

**No te lo dijo verdad **- su voz sonaba verdaderamente angustiada - se suponía que viajaba a Japón para decírtelo

**Tu sabes de… - **

**El tonto no puede ocultar algo tan fuerte - **

**De verdad es un tonto, me dijo que me amaba pero que me casara con yoh, no…no se qué… - **

Un sonido de fondo muy particular la hiso reaccionar **- jun, ¿Dónde estás?, estas en un hospital**

Por el silencio de la chica su cabeza armo cientos de posibilidades **- es ren… -** la voz de jun sonó entrecortada

**Donde están** - pidió con algunas lágrimas amenazando por salir de sus ojos

**Anna te vas a casar** - sus palabras la hicieron caer en la realidad, si iba a buscar a ren tendría que dejar a yoh, sin dudarlo nuevamente pregunto

**¿Dónde están?, dímelo - **

**No creo que sea muy buena idea que vengas, ren…el, no creo que alcances a llegar - **

**Maldición, dime donde esta - **

**Puerta de hierro -** por un momento jun reacciono

Colgó el teléfono, respirando agitadamente

Bajo las escaleras encontrándose con todos los tontos amigos de yoh, con yoh y sus abuelos

_**Anita que te pasa**__ -_ el primero en hablar fue yoh, anna lucia verdaderamente pálida, y el incesante llanto no dejaban a nadie tranquilo

Tomo valor y fuerzas para decir lo que diría _- __**yoh…no me puedo casar contigo**_

Y todos palidecieron _**- lo siento mucho, ren, está el hospital y…yo necesito verlo**_

_**Manta la limusina está afuera**__ - _para sorpresa de todos hablo yoh

_**Si amigo - **_

_**Bien, vamos - **_

Entro en la habitación, jun estaba junto a ren, sonrió aliviada al verlo bien, dentro de lo que cavia

Salió de la habitación encontrándose con todos los amigos de yoh - _**¿jun que le paso a ren?**_

_**Al terminar el torneo le diagnosticaron cáncer - **_

_**Pero ren, ese tonto es muy fuerte, es un shaman**_ - con angustia horo hablaba

_**Se recupero, eso creímos pero…decayó por un tumor que apareció en su cabeza - **_

_**Se recuperara, que han dicho los doctores - **_

_**No…el tumor es muy pequeño y no pueden sacarlo, aparte de que…lo diagnosticaron en fase 4**_ - la chica ahora comenzaba a derramar amargas lagrimas pero revelando resignación, ya un año luchando contra eso de alguna manera había resignación pero mucho dolor - **le dieron menos de 48 horas…**

**Podemos pedirle a Jeanne que venga o hacer como en el torneo-**

**No ahí tiempo, le dieron 48 horas hace dos días-**

_**Que sucede ren, la pelea todavía no llega a su fin**_ - pronuncio recordando las palabras que ren le dijo durante la pelea con hao - _**lo siento mucho**_

Sonrió con pocas fuerzas ante las irónicas palabras de la rubia _**- yo…yo lo siento, arruinar tu boda**_

_**Eres un idiota ren tao, siento no haber estado contigo este tiempo, si te hubiera dejado hablar aquella vez… - **_

_**No anna, no fui a la pensión a decirte que moriría, fui a verte, a ver tus perfectos ojos, te dije que tus ojos son todo lo que quiero ver - **_

Su mente estaba completamente en blanco, no sabía que decir, solo tomaba las manos de ren con fuerza mientras no sabía ni qué hacer ni que decir - _**ren no me dejes sola, por favor, ahora no me tienes que dar motivos, me quedare contigo aun que no quieras, por favor, no me dejes sola**_

Sonrió con ternura, escasas veces había visto a anna llorar - _**jamás te dejare sola, siempre estaré contigo, porque tienes todo de mi, anna…pase lo que pase siempre estaremos bajo el mismo cielo**_

_**Te amo**_ - escondió su rostro en el cuello del chico mientras sentía como ren la abrazaba con demasiada lentitud y pocas fuerzas _**- por favor ren, no podre dormir, ni podre soñar, no me dejes aquí, en esta ciudad tan triste, llévame alto, lo más alto que pueda**_s - cualquier cosa diría tratando de convencer al chico de quedarse, algo que ambos sabían no dependía de él - _**tu también…tu también tienes todo de mi**_

_**No bromeaba cuando te dije que me robas la respiración**_ - la miro mientras acariciaba su rostro - _**tienes todo de mi, recuerda que siempre…siempre estaremos bajo el mismo cielo**_

Sin esperar más beso al chico con lentitud, queriendo que el tiempo no avanzara mas y todo a su alrededor dejara de girar, se separo de él solo unos centímetros viendo esos ojos, sus perfectos ojos que tanto adoraba - _**ren…**_ - y la voz se le apago al instante en que a ren se le apago luz

_Si hubiera sabido lo que se ahora, te abrazaría, te quitaría las penas, gracias por todo lo que has hecho, por perdonar mis errores_

_No hay nada que no haría para volver a escuchar tu voz, a veces quiero llamarte pero sé que no estarás ahí _

_¿Sabes que es muy difícil decir adiós cuando se viene a esto?_

_No hay nada que no quiera hacer, tener otra oportunidad, mirar en tus ojos y verte mirar atrás_

_Si tuviera un día más contigo te diría cuanto te eh extrañado desde que te fuiste_

_Solo quería que sepas que, amor eres la mejor._

FIN…

Este fic es en especial dedicación a mi toncha, las últimas palabras son para mi toncha

Siempre estaremos bajo el mismo cielo bebe…

Así es, como está el fic estoy yo…sufro enteramente por mi niña

Estaba viendo el final del anime, y de ahí me inspire

Fue algo rápido pero… total ya esta

Besos

_**Annitha mz**_


End file.
